Teaching Love Iruka lemon one shot
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is lemon oneshot .. rated M for a reason ! sorry for my .. "fans " if i have any this isn't the best thing i have written T T i suck at this T T


Name : Tsuki Naga

Lover : Iruka Umino

Age : 21

Past : a very calm, collective girl that has a special power : she can summon a beast that she imagines at any time and can give that beast any power she likes . Because of this genetic ability her family was brutally murdered , only her escaping . She fought , at the age of seven against the 9 Tailed Beast, forcing it to leave Konoha, but she was very close to death that one time . When she recovered ,her previous savior was dead ( I mean Minato Namikaze ; he was the one that found her when she was 5 and brought her to Konoha to make her one of the best shinobi that the ninja village ever had ) . The one that cared for her was Iruka, an orphan just like her. She got attached to the boy and they grew up together, not realizing that the bond they shared was one of love . ( remember , Iruka is 2 years older then her )

Lets begin !

The floor creaked as you tried to get out of the room unnoticed by the very awake man . Not that you didn't like to see him sleep or anything like that, but he got home at a very late our and you had to get up early . Very unpleasant, but that was life . Tsunade didn't like it when you were late.

Huffing, exasperated by the traitor floor, you cursed under your breath and vaporizing yourself out of there.

Since you were little you have shared an apartment with your childhood friend : Iruka . You did have separate rooms, but the walls were so thin that you couldn't do one move without the other noticing it . It was funny most of the times, but as you got older it got very embarrassing.

You growled again, stopping right outside the door , taking a deep breath. Your stomach protested ! Another morning , another lost meal .

'Heh .. That's life ' you reasoned with yourself.

A chilly breeze blew by ,and cooled you to the bone. It was too late to go back in and get a jacket . You knew the man all too well : if he didn't get his sleep he would be cranky and a pain in the butt all day, and the day after !

-If you wanted to go to Hokage-sama dressed like that, why on earth did you chose a windy day like this ? his moody voice, still sleepy, scared you. His face appeared near the window next to you .

He was half asleep and didn't seem to know you very well. Gulping, not knowing what to do, you approached him, as he yanked , stretching and looking angrily at you : Damn! Why did he have to wake up ?

-Look Tsuki , if you wanna catch a cold just say that and you can stay home and sneeze and cough and slouch as much as you like , but if you want to go to a mission or something, please take a jacket ?! he was exasperated , rolling his eyes at you like you were some kind of kid that did a 'no-no ' .

Huffing again, you extended you arm ,asking for the vest that he had in his arms. Not that you cared too much, but that seemed all too familiar ! If you didn't knew his wardrobe all too well , you could have mistaken it for your own , but it was his .

Blushing, even though you didn't knew the reason , you let him to put on you and zip it . He was very cute and almost adorable when he was like this.

-Now.. If you excuse I must go back to sleep or I will .. but the rest you didn't hear cuz he fell on the floor sound asleep.

Smiling , looking at him lovingly you rushed to the Hokage and got the A class mission you wanted.

That meant 3 weeks away from him ! What a disaster !

But you had to go or you didn't have enough money for the necessities .

Goosebumps formed on your skin as you looked back at the village . It was the only place that accepted your talent and didn't throw you way . The only place that you found a person that you could call special . You still didn't knew what exactly you felt for him, but he always considered you a little sister . that was clear , but ... it pained you a little . It hurt to know that, in his eyes you could never be more to him !

The week passed in a flash, and you returned home, more exhausted then you have ever been . Your mind was full of questions, of un required presumptions. You were a rack.

But still, a part of you wanted to see him.

Jumping from roof-top to roof-top you tried to get to the main office fast so that you could get the job you were assigned to , finish ! You were happy in a way ! You were glad that you were home !

-Tsuki ! Tsuki wait up ! a male voice made you turn your head and smile at the same time.

You knew that voice all too well : Iruka was chasing after you, but .. he wasn't happy ! He had this morbid look, this pain plastid on his face ! It was ... strange ! And it tore at your heart ! It made you nervous, and a little angry . But way ?

-Tsuki .. I have something to tell you ! he huffed , his voice low and ..pleading.

-Yes ? you answered, not sure if you wanted to know what he wanted to say or not.

-I ... Well I .. I want you to move out ! My .. girlfriend said that it was unnatural for me to leave with you, and that she doesn't like to see you every morning walking around the house ! he said in one breath, taking a step back.

You went rigid, and all your blood vanished from your face . Every fiber of your heart broke, destroying itself at the speed of light . You were bleeding from the inside !

You didn't look at him, cuz the unknown tears started flowing to your eyes. You immediately turned away from him , hiding your face.

-If that is what you wish .. your broken voice barely managed to say . You were choked by tears.

-Tsuki I .. but you didn't stay to listen to what he wanted to say.

Even if you wanted to shout at him, to remind him of all the beautiful times he spend with you, of your past together ... you just couldn't . He had taught you how to love, how to hope , everything that those murderers took away from you as a child. So you couldn't ! If he was happy, you were supposed to be happy .

'And the why does it hurt so much ? Why do I want to tell him that I care for him more then any other woman that he may meet ? Why ? ' you shouted in your head, biting your bottom lip, fighting the pain and tears away.

You moved out, the next day, avoiding him completely . You were pained yet again by his decision, but it was his ! You could never say no to him ! You LOVED him !

So the days passed, gloomy , sad and unwanted . You of all stopped talking, even stopped going out . You were like a zombie and when you had time , you cried and cried.

You tried hard to be happy for him, but the look on his face , after one week, showed you that he was far from happy. He looked paler and so different from the person you knew.

But , to be completely honest to yourself , you didn't look too grate yourself.

So , after 2 weeks of isolation , Tsunade had enough . You were one of the most capable ninjas, and it was crystal clear to everyone that you loved Iruka, even if you didn't admit it yourself.

So... what did the great Hokage do ? She kidnapped you and the man that stole your heart and locked you 2 up in a cell . It's futile to say that it was a stupid plan, cuz' you could easily free yourself from there, but you never did that .

You kept your gloomy distance from him, sulking in your spot, not capable to even look at him.

-Listen to me Tsuki ! If you have to say something you better say it now ! at one point he broke the strange silence .

-You know what ? you screamed at the top of your lungs – I do have something to say ! You're such a dumb person ! You don't even love that woman you are currently dating , and yet you still say with her ! She isn't any better then me and to be honest ... even if she loved you, and that obvious , not true , she still loved you less then I do ! the anger and anguish you bottled up inside erupted from your entire being , as the tears rushed down your cheeks .

The silence returned, as only your sniffs and his gulps were heard .

-So .. All these time you love me ! he whispered in realization as you tried your best not to jump at him and punch him right in that cute face of his.

You didn't answered , too angry to even open your mouth , too sad to swallow the lump in your throat, or to stop your tears from falling .

You didn't hear him approach, you didn't hear him slide next to you, but the moment his lips met yours , your head jolted up, almost smacking him in the process. But he caught your head and kissed you again, just as simple , just as sweet.

But you were so stunned by his actions that you didn't respond.

-If you have told me sooner I wouldn't have made you suffer like this ! You could have been happy, and yet you cried those tears for me ! All these years we shared a bond that didn't break , and yet i was the one that almost killed it ! he tried to joke, holding you in his arms, rocking you back and forth , trying to make it all better .

You knew him better then anyone, you knew what he was capable of, and yet this side of him you never noticed before .

You tried to look at him , to say something, to make him understand that whatever happened to the two of you , you will always forgive him and you will always love him .

But , right when you tried to tell him that, his lips descended again , capturing yours, molding them perfectly.

His tong did that same erotic dance that you have always dreamed of. You were already hot, but when his fingers brushed gently on your clit, you nearly exploded on his palm.

-This wet ? And we haven't even started yet . he joked yet again, purring in your ear as you moaned his name .

Kissing you again , with vigor this time, he pulled you on his lap, kissing down your neck, biting and sucking . He licked your neck, pulling you head back, nibbling at your pulse point, as you moaned desperate , bucking your hips in his . One low hiss escaped his lips , vibrating on your skin .

-This desperate ? Are you sure you don't want to take it easy ? his voice was full of lust and passion , so different from the one he just used a couple of minutes ago .

Nodding you head and creating another set of frictions between your 2 centers , you heard him growl and moan under you and he tried to dispose you of the jacket and your pants as soon as possible .

Your clothes flied around you, dark birds that you didn't even see . Is mouth and hands were what captivated your attention . He really knew what to do with those fingers. He probed your clit, plunging at a very hard and steady pace into you , making you moan and beg like you never did before.

A few strange ,colorful creatures, something that looked like some kind of overgrown turtle with the head of a cat. Those things were quite big and fluffy , but their tales didn't seem like it. Those things were like ....

But you didn't have time to analyze them as Iruka's dick shot up into you, breaking your hymen, taking your virginity. But he didn't stop ! you didn't let him stop !

Pumping furiously on him, strangling his hips, your nails digging deep into his skin, you let your head back, moaning, as he kept you on the right spot.

You felt him deep inside you as your walls contracted, making him a prisoner of your warmth . It felt amazing, you felt hole . In the mean time, his lips and tong were playing with your hard nipples, rolling them , occasionally biting them, sucking deep . He molded your breasts like you never felt before, reddening the skin, making your back arch in pleasure.

His fingers were playing with the bundle of nerves at your slit, touching you in the right places as you approached your climax.

The little beats you created out of thin air approached your trembling form, sniffing and mewling as their tails shot out around you, their tongs licking your skin. They were cold and rough at the same time, as they made the tip of their long and strange, wet tails enter you from behind , taking in the warmth of your ass. You felt Iruka growl in frustration as the one of the tails entered him.

The animals started pumping those things in and out, at an incredible pace, making you shiver and beg for your relies , your eyes swelling up with tears of a pleasurable pain. The fire of your lover's skin and the cold of theirs made you shake with the mind blowing orgasm. But it didn't end with just one orgasm !

You felt him spasm in you, enlarging and then his cum hit the spot buried deep inside you.

At that point you screamed like there was no tomorrow ! It felt like the heavens just descended over you and you felt into the pit of a pleasure hole .

Barely breathing, your muscles screaming from the overuse, with the sticky fluids running down your body , you nearly collapsed on the rough ground.

But the man that you practically dedicated your life too caught you, cradling you in his strong arms . The heat of his body made you sleep and you barely heard his words :

-For whats worth, you should know that you are the only person i will ever love, respect and adore !

Smiling in your slumber , you thanked the kamis for all of these ! But you thanked one single person : Tsunade in all her might ! She showed you how to love, and reminded him that too !

The animals disappeared into nothing the moment the light of the real world entered that cell and you fell into a deep sleep ! You never remembered what happened after that, but one thing is for sure : you had Iruka's baby and to your almost pleasure, he married you ! You of all ! That was the happiest day of your life ! And more still could come!


End file.
